2006 Music
One thing that will always mean a lot to me is the year 2006 and all of the wonderful music and albums from this year. 2006 for me was a great year, a year I will always remember, the year I really started growing up and maturing. I had great friends and everything at school was great. It was really fun and I have great memories with all the music. Just playing these songs or seeing these album covers always makes me smile and remember sweet memories! So here are album covers from the year 2006 that always make me happy and smile. Sorry if I repeated myself a lot in here it just makes me happy lol. It also makes me super sad to face reality that 2006 was 10 years ago, it was so wonderful for me I did not want 2016 to come for that reason. #iamasuperstar (talk) 05:04, June 10, 2016 (UTC) 1465315226Loose_cover.jpg|I am starting with this one. Loose by Nelly Furtado! This album was so popular and so was the #1 hit, "Promiscous!" To this day I still play this song a LOT and I still hear it a LOT too! It always brings sweet memories of my former best friend and I singing this song all the time thinking abut guys...like we really knew what everythng meant in the song LOL. More hits from this album include "Say It Right" and "Maneater." CA B2B.jpg|I LOVED Christina Aguilera's hits from this album, "Ain't No Other Man" and "Candy Man!" I still love playing this album to this day and many people will always remember Xtina's Back To Basics album as her throwback to 50s classy music. Love it! ♥ apabig2.jpg|Another one of my favorite songs from 2006 was Jessica Simpson's, "A Public Affair!" That was the big hit from this album but there is plenty of good songs on this album. Jessica knows how to sing many genres! Another great album I still love to listen to. JOJO.jpg|I still remember Christmas 2006 my mom got me this JoJo CD, The High Road! I still love playing this album a lot, it's really mature and has some great music! You may remember the hit song from this one, "Too Little Too Late." My mom bought the version of this album that came with an extra DVD I also love to play. beyonce-bday-album.jpg|I had to have this one in 2006! I loved Beyonce and I loved her songs "Deja Vu" and "Ring The Alarm" from this album. CASSIE.jpg|I STILL play this Cassie album a lot! I loved her song "Me & U" and again...another one my former best friend and I used to sing thinking about guys LOL! I still play this CD a lot and I also love her songs, "Long Way 2 Go" "About Time" and "Call U Out"! PARIS.jpg|I wasn't allowed to have the Paris Hilton album when it came out, but she had a huge hit called "Stars Are Blind." I also still play this...it's quite good in my personal opinion! :) mzi.svuobncd.600x600-75.jpg|This Pussycat Dolls album came out in 2005, but had a lot of 2006 hits! I won't ever forget "Buttons!" FERGIE.jpg|Oh man, Fergie had so many hits from her 2006 debut album! I was not allowed to have this because of the Parental Advisory and due to her being dressed in lingerie, but I have it now and there's some great hits from this one! untitled.jpg.png|Okay...I LOVE Now That's What I Call Music albums! I was very obsessed with this one in 2006, I loved it very much and still do! Now 22 and Now 23 will always have special places in my heart. ♥ Now_23_USA.jpg|To this day Now 23 is my baby! ♥ I love you Now 23! 500-Justin-Timberlake-FutureSexLoveSounds.jpg|Who DOESN'T know at least ONE song from Justin Timberlake's 2006 album FutureSex/LoveSounds? This one was super popular and he had many hits from this one, many songs I loved and still love! Go JT with this smash album! DAUTRHY.jpg|Ahh yes, 2006 the year Daughtry was on American Idol and his debut album came out. He had many hits from this album and my favorite is "It's Not Over." rihanna-a-girl-like-me1.jpg|Rihanna! Her 2nd album came out in 2006 and she had many hits from this one including "SOS" "Unfaithful" and "Break It Off." OralFixation2.jpg|Ahh yes, Shakira! Who doesn't remember her song "Hips Don't Lie?" It's great! I was not allowed to have this album because of the name "Oral Fixation" but I was allowed to download the song "Hips Don't Lie!" :P 220px-What's_Left_of_Me.jpg|2006 was the year Jessica Simpson and her ex-husband both put out new albums! His hits from here were "What's Left Of Me" and "I Can't Hate You Anymore." Dan_powter_album.jpg|Who doesn't remember Daniel Powter's 2006 song "Bad Day?" It was super popular and I used to love it! It was one of the main reasons I had to have Now 22! 511NuDMR1OL.jpg|Really loved Cheyenne Kimball's song "Hanging On." It was really popular I got this album for my birthday in 2007 and I still play it, I also really love her song called "Good Go Bad." 346658.jpg|This 2 disc Red Hot Chilli Peppers album has another one of my favorite songs on it, "Dani California!" Ahh I love that song and so many great memories. :D 51jUKljEDAL.jpg|The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani and Akon was also a pretty big hit! The rest of the album was okay in my opinion but TSE was a great song! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Music Category:Music Albums Category:2006